


Too Many Beer

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I try not to drink too much because when I'm drunk, I bite."<br/>       -Bette Midler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Beer

“David, don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Evan couldn’t see to count the bottles, but he could smell the beer fumes in the air. Another bottle clinked and rolled on the floor. David gave a deep sigh in response to the mild admonition. Then Evan heard him get up and heard a rattling noise as he banged into something and started swearing.

“Want another one?” David bumped into his wheelchair as he playfully pressed a cold bottle to Evan’s cheek.

“Nah, I think you’ve had plenty for both of us.” He’d stopped three beers ago.

David’s hop-flavored lips pressed against Evan’s. “Such a nag.”

“I’m not nagging, I’m just saying...”

Tapping Evan’s upper lip with one finger, David slurred, “Nag. That gives me an idea. Wanna play?” He heard David rummaging around, opening drawers and shutting them.

“Always, but aren’t you a little too drunk?”

In response, David pressed something to Evan’s face. “Open,” he ordered. Evan opened his lips and David pushed fabric into his mouth. Awkwardly fumbling, David tied the gag loosely behind Evan’s head. “Okay?” Evan nodded. He could hold it up between his teeth, the knot was merely a formality and it didn’t matter that it was loose enough to fall out.

David pushed the chair into the bedroom and with great, noisy effort, managed to push and drag Evan to where he wanted him on the bed. It was a good thing Evan was gagged, it was stifling the laughter. The entire time he was trying to get Evan where he wanted him, his boyfriend kept up a running dialogue of what he intended to do to him. Apparently, Evan was about to be monkey-fucked like a hibiscus. And David was going to do something quite naughty to his stump. If David could manage to get his sweatpants off.

“Sonofabitch, why’d you tie these in knots?” David hissed, tearing the waistband. Gagged, Evan was spared the necessity of pissing David off by reminding him that he’d been the one to do up the ties that morning - after the impromptu blowjob he had insisted Evan needed to start the day.

David was huffing in irritation as he gave up on the ties and began attempting to drag the sweatpants down. They were loose enough that he managed it, though Evan heard a loud thump and the mattress suddenly sprang up as David toppled off the edge of the bed, likely by the force of the yank he used to disrobe Evan.

Amused as hell, Evan snorted and thumped his fist on the bed as David let out a whiny, “Owww. Tha’ hurt. I think I hit my tailbone.”

He climbed back up onto the bed and over Evan, straddling his waist. “You think this is funny? Huh? Answer me! Oh...”

The gag was dragged down off his mouth and Evan let out a bark of laughter. “Dude! I wish I coulda seen that!” He continued laughing as David poked his ribs and then shoved the gag back into his mouth.

He was groped, sloppily - David’s aim was off and he kept missing the target. It was a bit less funny when he jabbed his fingers into a sensitive and favored part of Evan’s anatomy. Evan let out a grunt of pain and mumbled “Watch it!” around the gag.

“Di you shay somethin’?” David asked with a yawn. His movements were getting slower, as if he had forgotten what he had planned to do.

Yeah, this was going nowhere tonight. Evan started thinking of physical therapy sessions, dead bugs and naked, romping, dancing Kavanaughs to tamp down his fledgling erection.

After patting the mattress beside him to make sure there was room, Evan reached up with both hands and grasped David’s shoulders, gently pushing him over. Then he pulled the gag off. He swatted David’s hip and smiled. “I think we should pick this up in the morning, tough guy.”

“Morning? Yeah, okay. Night, Ev. Love you.” And with that, he began to snore.

Evan was not going to let him live this one down.

 

The End


End file.
